1. Field
The present application relates to an image display apparatus and an imaging apparatus capable of performing stereoscopic view display of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed various technologies for performing a stereoscopic view display of images. An image on which the stereoscopic view display is based (referred to as three-dimensional image, hereinafter) is generated by synthesizing a pair of images obtained through shooting utilizing a disparity of human being, or a pair of images generated from an image which is viewed in a planar manner (referred to as two-dimensional image, hereinafter). When positions of eyes of human being coincide with positions at which the pair of images are shot, the stereoscopic view display of the three-dimensional image can be observed in an optimum state, and further, it is possible to feel a sense of depth in the stereoscopic view display. To enable such a stereoscopic view display to be observed in an optimum state, there has been proposed a technology for automatically adjusting an inclination of image display apparatus in accordance with a detected position of person (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-211453, for instance).
However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-211453, since there is provided a mechanism for automatically adjusting the inclination of image display apparatus, the image display apparatus becomes large in size. Further, with such a mechanism, it is difficult to adjust the inclination of image display apparatus in accordance with a subtle change of a user's posture, and thus it is difficult to observe the stereoscopic view display of images in an optimum state. Further, when a stereoscopic view display of an image is performed in an image display apparatus, a part of a user's body such as a hand and a finger is sometimes put on a perceptive aspect of the stereoscopic view display or positioned on a far side of the perceptive aspect. In such cases, a stereoscopic effect of an object in the stereoscopic view display is lost, which results in performing the stereoscopic view display that gives a sense of incompatibility.